The present invention is directed towards a hinge assembly for rotatably mounting a display unit to a surface, and more particularly, to the interior facing side of the roof of a vehicle. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge assembly for the controlled rotation of a liquid crystal display monitor releasably secured to the roof of a vehicle from a first angular position adjacent to the roof to a second angular position spaced from the roof and thereafter, for the additional rotation of the monitor to any desired positioning within a range of third angular positions, all spaced from the roof.
The efficient utilization of limited space in the interior of a vehicle is highly desirable. The recent availability and acceptance of video systems for in-vehicle use has placed an additional requirement on the competition for the limited space. A monitor that can be variably positioned for optimal viewing when in use and unobtrusively stored when not in use provides the designer of vehicle interiors with enhanced flexibility in designing the interior layout of vehicles having a video system.
One approach to providing in-vehicle video capability while still conserving interior vehicle space is to releasably secure the monitor to the roof of the vehicle. Such an approach generally requires a hinge that allows the rotation of the monitor from a closed or storage position adjacent to the roof to an open position spaced from the roof for use. The hinge should include a friction mechanism that provides sufficient restraint of unwanted movement of the monitor while still allowing the monitor to be easily positioned for optimal viewing.
In addition to video systems for in vehicle use, another common application for such a hinge is in the computer display field. Conventional pivotable computer displays are found in laptop, notebook and palm computers. It is often necessary to control the angular position of a first member such as a laptop screen, which is rotatably coupled to a second member such as a base by a hinge.
Known hinges use a torsion spring, wrap spring, coil spring or similar device to impart a resistive friction to a shaft of the hinge that is greater when the shaft is rotated in one direction than when the shaft is rotated in the opposite direction. Such a hinge is used in a laptop computer, for example, to provide a greater closing force than an opening force so that the laptop screen cannot be slammed close and thus be damaged.
Accordingly, a hinge assembly that provides for controlled rotation and angular positioning of a first member which is rotatably coupled to a second member by a hinge is highly desirable.